Wikibarralista/listadosimperadores romanos
Esta lista dos imperadores romanos indica a data em que estes controlaram o Império Romano até a queda do Império do Ocidente. Note-se que, diferentemente do que o senso comum sugere, Júlio César nunca foi princeps e portanto não é considerado imperador romano , ainda que tivesse sido nomeado ditador vitalício em 45 a.C. (apesar de terem existido outros ditadores romanos antes dele) e, ainda, apesar de alguns historiadores romanos assim o designarem. Por outro lado, o nome César tornou-se nome de família da primeira dinastia, sendo usado como um título, mantendo-se essa tradição por todo o império. Suetónio, por exemplo, fala dos "Doze Césares, incluindo as duas primeiras dinastias e o próprio Júlio César, que sem o ter sido era já, quase lendariamente, o primeiro imperador romano. Os títulos conferidos ao imperador ou assumidos por ele, indicados no nome imperial e na coluna de notas nas tabelas, incluem: Imperator: 'Comandante' Pater Patriae: 'Pai da Pátria' Pontifex maximus: 'Pontífice Máximo' Chave: itálico: reclamante que não pode ser considerado por ter governado, ou por ter mantido o poder apenas sobre parte do império. negrito: nome pelo qual é comumente conhecido. negrito itálico: apelido pelo qual é comumente conhecido (exceto um reclamante). Para a adoração do imperador romano como Deus, veja-se Culto imperial Estou interessado em um Império de Palmira ou Romano-Império Britânico TL Especificamente, há duas mortes que eu vejo como possíveis vagens e eu não tenho certeza de qual deles eu quero correr com. 1. Odenato de Palmyra de alguma forma evita assassinato. Ele derrota os godos e passa a cimentar ainda mais o seu domínio no Oriente. Eu não acho que um Império Palmyrene poderia realmente ser um elemento permanente da região, mas que paira sobre a algumas décadas, talvez um par de gerações, é uma perspectiva fascinante. A Palmyra que se torna uma Roma do Oriente, mesmo que apenas por pouco tempo, seria um grande TL para explorar IMO. Se ele pode jogar o jogo político o suficiente para derrotar um particularmente mau imperador romano totalmente o suficiente para ganhar o reconhecimento não vejo razão para seu Império não poderia sobreviver pelo menos até sua morte. Ele não teve problemas para chutar os sassânidas ao redor, então não há nenhuma ameaça daquela direção. Há ainda a possibilidade de ele TOMANDO território deles. Ou, em vez 2. Carausius de Menapii não é morto por seu tesoureiro. Embora ele já estava em uma posição um pouco delicada no momento de sua morte, seu domínio sobre o Canal frota romana ea lealdade de vários legiões ainda o deixa em uma posição relativamente forte. Mesmo IOTL o comandante romano só foi capaz de voltar a tomar a Grã-Bretanha por causa da flummoxing do comandante britânico. Com um homem talentoso como Carusius liderando a defesa, é perfeitamente possível para os romanos, a ser realizada fora por tempo indeterminado. Eu vejo aqui a possibilidade de uma separação mais permanente - enquanto Palmyra só precisa de um mau governante a perder tudo, a insularidade da Grã-Bretanha e de algumas décadas de inércia independente vão significar muito quando Roma vem uma batida, bom ou mau governante . Qual você caras estar mais interessado em? 'Britânico' Grã-Bretanha é uma espécie de clichê aqui, mas até onde eu sei todas as LTs assim envolver um sub-Bretanha Romana, com uma vagem depois que os romanos sair por vontade própria. A Grã-Bretanha 'britânico' a partir do final do século terceiro é algo ainda por fazer. Por outro lado, Palmyra tem um fator legal a ele que a British Grã-Bretanha não tem. Eu admito a ter um pouco de adoração do herói de Odenato. Pelo que eu sei do homem, ele poderia ter marchado para o Indus e há muito, muito pouco os sassânidas poderia ter feito para impedi-lo. Responder com Quote # 2 Velho Décima sétima março de 2012, 03h28 Cuauhtemoc Cuauhtemoc está online agora A outra carne Brown 2009: Data de Entrada Localização: Chinchasuyu Mensagens: 1000 ou mais Enviar uma mensagem via AIM para Cuauhtemoc Enviar uma mensagem via Skype ™ para Cuauhtemoc Ninguém jamais fez uma linha do tempo sobre um mais poderoso Império de Palmira. Vá em frente e fazer isso. __________________ Citação: Postado Originalmente por mowque Ver Post É um tom de racismo eu não gosto de ver em AH.com. Responder com Quote # 3 Velho Décima sétima março de 2012, 04h02 Zioneer Zioneer está offline Wendigo do Sudoeste Abril 2009: Registrado Localização: República Popular da Deseret Mensagens: 1000 ou mais O britânico britânico tem sido feito, mas eu não acho que eu já vi um sobreviver Palmyrene Império TL antes. Uma discussão ou dois, claro, mas nunca um TL real. Ir para Palmyra. __________________ Responder com Quote # 4 Velho Décima sétima março de 2012, 04h55 Kaiphranos Kaiphranos está online agora Veterano das Guerras Stinkbug Registrado em: Oct 2009 Localização: Sul da Hos-Harphax Mensagens: 1000 ou mais Vou terço do movimento de Palmira. __________________ Venha visitar o Alternate History Book Club ! Up para discussão: Os Canhões do Sul Meu blog. (Principalmente wargaming.) Responder com Quote # 5 Velho Décima sétima março de 2012, 05h08 Elfwine Elfwine está online agora Byzantophilic Brony Dez 2010: Data de Entrada Localização: West de Constantinopla Mensagens: 1000 ou mais Citação: Postado Originalmente por Kaiphranos Ver Post Vou terço do movimento de Palmira. E eu vou quarta-la. __________________ Autor de A Águia do Bósforo - uma linha do tempo i nspired pelo Império de Isaac Responder com Quote # 6 Velho Décima sétima março de 2012, 05h21 Yelnoc Yelnoc está offline Negusa Nagast Registrado em: Aug 2009 Localização: Onde o Diabo desceu para Mensagens: 1000 ou mais Citação: Postado Originalmente por Elfwine Ver Post E eu vou quarta-la. Fifthed .... __________________ O primeiro episódio do Alternate History Podcast: Reiniciado é para cima. Assista aqui no Youtube . Confira o meu novo blog, o Alternate History Inquirer . Responder com Quote # 7 Velho Décima sétima março de 2012, 07h05 Rei Henry O rei Henrique está offline Membro Registrado em: Nov 2009 Localização: Halifax, NS Mensagens: 630 Sexto porque não __________________ Citação: Postado Originalmente por SenatorChickpea Ver Post Por um lado, eu sou pessimista sobre as perspectivas da Irlanda porque está caído na armadilha geohistorical clássico de ser Irlanda. Responder com Quote # 8 Velho Décima sétima março de 2012, 08h09 Czar Gringo Czar Gringo está online agora Legalize It Jan 2010: Data de Entrada Localização: O Metro Area DC Mensagens: 1000 ou mais Digo Odenato e Zenobia, nunca vi um Império Palmyrene antes. __________________ Citação: Postado Originalmente por Georgepatton Ver Post Esses Fuckers: tirar as nossas coisas, obviamente, Nossos Guys: bastardos, mas nossos bastardos Citação: Postado Originalmente por Dr. Strangelove Ver Post Nego, não é mesmo apartheid? Responder com Quote # 9 Velho Décima sétima março de 2012, 08h49 Ridwan Asher Ridwan Asher está offline Selva árabe Registrado em: Mar 2007 Localização: No meio do nada Mensagens: 1000 ou mais Palmyrene Império. Nós simplesmente precisamos dele! __________________ Citação: Postado Originalmente por lobo cinzento Ver Post A moralidade é o que o consenso geral da maioria das pessoas de uma determinada cultura em um determinado período de tempo sensação é certo bacchantesnest.com Responder com Quote # 10 Velho Décima sétima março de 2012, 08h59 MAlexMatt MAlexMatt está offline Banido Julho 2011: Data de Entrada Mensagens: 610 OK, Palmira é, eu acho. Agora, se eu pudesse encontrar uma história social decente da Crise do Terceiro Século tarde .... Responder com Quote # 11 Velho Décima sétima março de 2012, 02:42 PM Cuauhtemoc Cuauhtemoc está online agora A outra carne Brown 2009: Data de Entrada Localização: Chinchasuyu Mensagens: 1000 ou mais Enviar uma mensagem via AIM para Cuauhtemoc Enviar uma mensagem via Skype ™ para Cuauhtemoc Crise do terceiro século por Hugh Kramer O Império Romano a partir de Constantino Severo por Pat Sul Zenobia de Palmyra: História, Mito ea Imaginação Neo-Clássica por Rex Winsbury http://www.roman-emperors.org/zenobia.htm __________________ Citação: Postado Originalmente por mowque Ver Post É um tom de racismo eu não gosto de ver em AH.com. Principado Dinastia júlio-claudiana (27 a.C.-68 d.C.) Ano dos quatro imperadores (68-69) Dinastia flaviana (69-96) Dinastia antonina (96-192) Governo pretoriano (193) Dinastia severa (193-217) Dinastia macrina (217-218) Dinastia severa (restaurada) (218-235) Crise do terceiro século (235-284) Anarquia militar (235-268) Império das Gálias (260-274) Império de Palmira (261-271) Imperadores Ilírios (268-282) Mudamos com Floriano Dominato Tetrarquia Dinastia constantiniana Império Britânico (286-297) Dinastia valentiniana Dinastia teodosiana Divisão Império do Ocidente Seguiram-se os reis bárbaros de Roma. No oriente, reinaram por mais mil anos os imperadores bizantinos Ver também * Imperador romano * Ditador romano * Segundo triunvirato * Anexo:Lista de imperatrizes romanas e bizantinas Bibliografia * Chris Scarre, Chronicle of the Roman Emperors (Crônica dos Imperadores Romanos), Thames & Hudson, 1995, Re-impresso em 2001, ISBN 0-500-05077-5 * Tácito, The Annals of Imperial Rome (Os Anais da Roma Imperial), Penguin Classics, Michael Grant Publications Ltd, 1971, Re-impresso em 1985, ISBN 0-14-044060-7 * Martha Ross, Rulers and Governments of the World, Vol.1 Earliest Times to 1491 (Administradores e Governantes do Mundo, Vol. 1 Antes de 1491), Bowker, 1978, ISBN 0-85935-021-5 * Clive Carpenter, The Guinness Book of Kings Rulers & Statesmen (O Livro Guinness dos Reis Governantes & Estadistas), Guinness Superlatives Ltd, 1978, ISBN 0-900424-46-X * R.F.Tapsell, Monarchs Rulers Dynasties and Kingdoms of The World (Dinastias Monárquicas Governantes e Reinos do Mundo), Thames & Hudson, 1981, Re-impresso em 1987, ISBN 0-500-27337-5hackeby:rootssl Ligações externas * Há boas biografias da maioria dos imperadores romanos em De Imperatoribus Romanis. * Lista completa dos imperadores romanos * Retratos e arquivos dos imperadores romanos Roma * Imperadores